


underneath the pine.

by pettycures



Series: billieverse. [2]
Category: Chris Brown (Musician), Frank Ocean (Musician), Music RPF, Trey Songz (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, Celebrities, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hookups, Miniseries, Old Friends, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Betrayal, Snapshots, billie is jaded, billieverse, on tour, the drama!!!!, this is wild, trey is a demon in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycures/pseuds/pettycures
Summary: don't keep it all in your head / what we had was off / it's best that you forget / and overlook it all / on a bed of leaves underneath the pine. mini-series in the billieverse. title by toro y moi.





	1. dreamchasers (dc), pt. 1

After watching the tour from backstage most of the time, I decided to watch from the crowd tonight.

Even with all the high profile celebrities I’ve met, especially ones that I was a fan of before - there was still nothing like experiencing one of their concerts and sharing that moment with thousands.

The show was amazing, as usual. The energy was electric between all the musical guests and the crowd, especially with Chris and Trey.

Something about being close to home always brought more energy out of them.

It was cool how they played off their brotherly chemistry for the show. There was a part in the set I suggested, where they went back and forth in competition, performing their most popular songs and engaging the audience. Their response behind me was actually _deafening_ tonight, making me smile in victory.

Once the show was over, everybody went to their respective dressing rooms to shower and get changed before heading out.

I decided I was in the mood for tonight’s after hours event with the tour crew. And I actually managed to pull off the club girl look despite my usual rebellion and tomboy-ish clothes. All the way at the bottom of my suitcase was this black spaghetti strap dress I bought a long time ago and was saving to wear for Lon - I mean, Frank, for Valentine’s Day, but...

I wanted to associate it with something else, so, tonight it was.

The dress was too tight to wear anything underneath, but thankfully it had built in bra cups to keep the girls up and make me a little less self-conscious about men gawking at my nipple rings pressing through all night.

My eye makeup was very soft, cool toned and balanced out perfectly with the drama of the plum lipstick and sleek ponytail I had opted with.

I felt prettier than I had in a long time.

We were currently on our way downtown to this club after party, promoting Trey’s partnership with SX Liquors.

Tremaine was the type of guy my mom always warned me about.

Especially since he was not as subtle about his attraction to me as I was, despite all the other shit we had going on.

Sometimes it was hard to be subtle. If he looked at me a second too long I would feel an invisible hook behind my belly button, pulling me right to him even against my better judgement not to listen.

Closer. And closer.

He was comfortable to hang out with when he wasn’t being a fuckboy. There was a couple of stolen kisses here or there, flirting, innocent touches and some not so innocent.

He never went too far.

And made me feel _something_ , even after it felt like that part of me who wanted to be wanted had died off and would never come back. And that was nice. To feel, again.

But that’s all it was.

Most of the time it was easy to be subtle or just act like nothing was happening, especially when I thought about what else I could lose pursuing him. I didn’t want to date, period, especially anymore people in the music business. And with his _on-and-off-but-mostly-on-but-off-for-the-moment_ girlfriend, Tanaya popping in and out of his life (along with many others)… I knew it would be short lived.

Nope.

I didn’t need any more of that kind of drama in my life.

And tonight wasn’t about that. I just wanted a little break from the norm.

Usually I came through to the after parties, showed my face for about an hour or so just to support and then made an excuse to leave so I could have the rest of the night on the bus or hotel in peace...

Soon, we were inside. Didn’t take us too long to get through and make our way upstairs to VIP.

I got lost in the sauce for a minute. Finding Chris and the crew on a couch off to the side, we milly rocked and joked around to a couple songs. Took some pictures. He eventually convinced me to loosen up and poured me up three shots of Hennessy.

“ **C’MON, LEE!! Drink a lil’ and have some fun tonight!!! Fuck all that other shit!!!!** ” Chris was already a little turnt. Or maybe a lot.

I just shook my head and laughed, tossing the shots down and sarcastically smiled back through the burn in my chest.

It started to get a little too busy in our section for me the more people joined in on the fun. I excused myself and went to the bar. Between the liquor and the fact that clubs _never_ seemed to have good central air, I was hot. After standing there with my hips swaying to the music for a minute the bartender mixed a fruity drink and slid it my way, smirking and saying somebody already paid for it when I went to grab my purse.

 _Well damn_.

I asked, but she wouldn’t tell me who it was. Just smiled knowingly. Raising the glass to whoever, I smiled the same smile and took a sip. My body was starting to feel more relaxed…

Maybe I did need this.

I ended up with a spot leaning against the balcony and watching the dancefloor from up top while Trey hosted and sung along to some his songs.

**Aldon**

That ass faaaaaat

 

**Billie Badass**

And soft *tongue out emoji*

 

**Aldon**

You gon come lemme touch it?

Laughing, I shook my head no and snorted into my drink. This nigga was bold. I had no idea where he was but I knew he was watching. Scanning the club, something told me to turn to my right…

My eyes locked in on him across the VIP section in conversation with his homeboy. They laughed about something… While he was distracted, I observed his body language.

He always moved like he was the king of the world.

I watched him slide out of his Sherpa coat and push the sleeves of his thermal up, exposing his tatted forearms before checking his phone. I shot back a quick reply knowing that it would piss him off.

**Billie Badass**

In your dreams, boy

When I looked back over, the expression on his face said clearly _don’t fuckin’ play with me_. I was amused at that… Challenging him, I smirked and playfully tilted my head at him without breaking eye contact.

Something inside me liked being the one thing he wanted that he could never truly have.

**Aldon**

I told you bout that ‘boy’ shit

 

**Aldon**

Don’t get fucked up

Rejecting some guy asking me to join him at the bar, I responded to his text.

**Billie Badass**

You not gon do shittttttt

 

**Aldon**

I got somethin for your slick ass mouth outside

Trey dapped his friend up, still looking at me as he nudged his head toward the exit. I nodded.

-

It was dark behind the club aside from a streetlight. Clubs made it easy to lose track of time. I knew it was late, but…

Checking my phone, it was almost 3 in the morning.

Fuck.

The liquor in my system had me appreciating the cool air on my flushed skin but I still slid my coat on. Trey walked a little ways behind me as to not draw too much attention. There weren’t very many people lingering outside the club. By the time we made it to his Range in the parking garage, I was ready to talk some more shit.

Even if he was just playing.

I reached for the passenger door to get in.

“ **Like I said, you not gon do sh-** ”

Before I could finish, he gripped my throat and pressed me up against the door from behind, making me gasp as he silenced me. I could smell his expensive cologne, the Hennessy on his breath grazing my ear along with his lips as he spoke. I held onto his wrist.

My heart fell from my chest and landed between my legs, throbbing.

“ **You obviously off that liq and need me to remind you who you fuckin’ wit...** ”

He put pressure on my clit from behind with his palm, making me whimper and squirm against it through my dress for more friction. I felt his dick stiffen up against my back.

I could hear him grunt and then chuckle.

 _Shit_. It was getting hard to think straight...

“ **I thought you was sayin’ somethin’, baby. I’m tryn’ hear it...** ”

I bit my lip to keep myself from saying anything at this point, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Drunk Billie knew how to embarrass herself in the moment. Fuck him for being good at shutting me up.

As if he could hear my thoughts, he kissed my ear.

“ **Hmm… that’s what I thought. Well, since I gotchu here… lemme tell you how fuckin’** **_good_** **you look tonight, baby… and you was right, this ass real soft. Like I remember.** ”

He smacked it hard, making me me moan abruptly into the night air.

That must have been the response he was waiting for. Before I knew it, I was facing him and my tongue was down his throat.

Kissing Tremaine was different from kissing Frank.

He kissed me like he couldn’t get enough or me. Even with gripping my ass and pulling me to him it still seemed like I wasn’t close enough, so I held the back of his head and moaned as he sucked my lips, trailing down my jaw and to my neck…

The heat from his hands and mouth was starting to make my skin tingle all over.

Trey hiked my dress up and pulled my legs around his waist.

Time seemed to slow down and everything blurred around the edges of my reality as his fingers found my slit, testing the waters. Between him and the liquor, I was wet and fully into this shit… A finger, then two swirled around my swollen clit just to tease.

Fuck…

I panted against his lips, tipping my head back against the truck. He groaned, bringing his wet fingers back up to my mouth to suck, smacking my ass again for emphasis as he whispered that he needed me to _follow directions_ tonight...

“ **Shit, I knew you ain’t have on no panties. And that Henny you been sippin' on got this pussy** **_wet…fuck_** **, tell me how it taste?** ”

My free hand wrapped around his wrist, surprising him by taking his fingers deeper into my mouth to clean them off before I pulled them back out with a pop.

We reached the point of no return...

Smirking coyly, I reached down and palmed his dick through his jeans.

“ **Find out.** ”


	2. dreamchasers (dc), pt. 2

Trey put my hands against the window, making me arch up from the seat as he sunk his fingers deep inside me.

" **Keep your hands up here.** ”

He was thoroughly enjoying how naked I was under this dress, pulling down on the bra cups of it and cursing against my skin…

I could feel how hard he was against my thigh as he kneaded and licked on my chest. He kept eye contact with me as he teased one of my nipple rings with the tip of tongue before sucking at it. The sight of that was too much... I shuddered, letting my eyes close.

 _Fuck_.

His mouth felt like literal fire.

I moaned and I wiggled against his fingers, anxiously. I needed this. I wanted to touch him so badly… but I knew there would be time for that. Right now, I wanted to be a good girl and follow directions, be good for him…

He descended my body, sliding one of my thighs over his shoulder as his mouth found my clit. His fingers were already close to my spot but I knew he was keeping me at the edge on purpose. My legs shook almost angrily, mad at him for teasing me when I was so ready to explode.

“ **Unhhh, shit Trey…** ”

Pleasure shot through me for the first time that night and I tensed up, gripping the panel of the door with one hand to brace myself. When I looked down he was smirking, staring at me like I was prey that was finally caught after chasing for so long...

I could see he was trying to restrain himself. And I appreciated him giving me time to change my mind and stop if I wanted to. That was the only time I disobeyed him, nodding softly and bringing a hand down to rub the top of his head, easing his mouth back right where I wanted it.

He vigorously went back to my clit; circling around, flicking, sucking, randomly sweeping over my clit making me twitch and dragging me further and further down the rabbit hole with him.

Shit, I never knew anyone whose tongue moved that damn fast.

Sliding my other leg on his shoulders, I used my grip the door as leverage to rock my hips and grind into his face from underneath. He mumbled some more words against me, not even bothering to come up from between my legs.

“ **Good girl, ride daddy face until you cum… can’t believe I been missin’ out on this pussy.** ”

The vibrations from his voice made my toes curl. Never in my life had I fucked someone as vulgar and as nasty as Trey, and I knew this was just the start. I was in for some shit. It was getting harder to think straight. Harder to breathe. The air around us was so _hot_ I didn’t notice I was panting.

I kept my rhythm against his face, getting closer and closer to the point of no return as my legs shook around his head. He stroked me harder with his fingers, mouth pulsating around my sensitive button which sent me straight over the fucking edge.

My mind was telling me to try to stay quiet, but it felt so good...

I shuddered and squirmed and gripped the door, struggling and moaning under him uncontrollably, body on fire as I came, _hard…_ I felt him grip one or my thighs with his free hand roughly to keep me still, groaning on my flesh and relishing in full control over my body, my mind... He had me right where he wanted me. It seemed like I was never gonna come down, especially when he gripped my throat again, making my orgasm last _forever._ And right after I hit my peak, I felt him curve those fingers inside me upward and lock against my g-spot...

 _Shit_.

My back arched again and I cried out as another, even bigger wave of pleasure and warmth between my legs, wetting the bottom half of his face and the seats.

 

4:00 AM

 

In a series of hurried events, we made it back to the hotel. I was laying on my back, heart racing after another set of orgasms…

He couldn’t get enough of me.

As soon as he got me inside my room, he yanked my dress off and bent me over the bed, his mouth sliding up the back of my leg and right back to my pussy. It didn’t take me long in that position to cum again, and then again… Trey smacked my ass over and over and let the mix of pleasure and pain do its job. It seemed like he was good at that. The last orgasm made my body seize up and I squirted so hard I think almost blacked out...

Liquor was rushing through my system, covering my whole body in a light sheen of sweat. I was a little winded, but still wasn’t out for the count. The lighting in the room was soft thankfully, and I found enough strength to slide up the bed, turn around and watch as the demon rose to full height at the foot of it.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the wet patch on his thermal. Trey laughed too, his dimples making him look like a little boy. He took it off and threw it at me playfully, the sight reminding me that this was a grown ass man.

His erection was straining in his half done jeans.

I wanted it. I was tired of waiting.

I tossed it to the side and pulled at one of my nipple rings, crawling over…

He didn’t stop me when I pulled his briefs down. Or when I moaned and slid my mouth down around his dick, generously coating it, _or,_ when I stroked him, cupping his balls in my free hand and running my tongue firmly between them. And I knew he wouldn’t.

“ **_Fuck_** **, baby…** ” He grunted, sounding surprised at my eagerness. He was thick, and long just like I imagined…

Trey leaned over to smack my ass again as I took him back into my throat as far as he would go. His eyes rolled closed, his mouth parted and he hissed into the air softly. I felt his hand grip around the back of my neck, guiding my pace.

His groans and curses were praise for me, taking each one as encouragement to snatch his soul and make it mine.

He looked like he was floating on a cloud that I sat him on. I smirked to myself, adding more suction until he hardened up even more in my mouth.

The sounds of him tickling the back of my tastebuds was filling the room. I watched his head tilt as he admired how coated his dick, my mouth and both of my hands were with spit. I wanted to make a good impression and I did...

“ **That’s right, suck that shit….got daddy dick all** **_sloppy_** **.** ”

I moaned in reply, never taking my eyes off him.

My hand was against his lower abdomen to keep my pace. He was close, stomach tensing…

_In, out, in, out..._

A sense of pride filled me when his breathing went shallow, he was staring down at me but I could tell his mind was completely blank, anxious, wanting, waiting to cum. I decided I was ready to relinquish that control. Switching up my pace, I deepthroated him and played with his balls until they tightened up in my palm...

 _Shit_.

My eyes darted around at his face, watching his brows raise and furrow as his body locked up and weakened some. I gripped his hips to make sure he didn’t fall.

His pants and grunts filled the air…

I couldn’t help but make a pleased noise as Trey bucked his hips into my face, tossed his head back and finally filled my mouth with cum...

 

5:00 AM

 

“ **Yes daddy, I want it.** ”

I didn’t have to ask twice. Trey wrapped his hand around my throat as he penetrated me, groaning in reply and watching as he disappeared like magic.

My toes roughly curled in the air.

 _Fuck_.

He was _deep_... his strokes started off slow to give me time to adjust, probably feeling how full I was. It had been so long; I think he put two and two together and decided for the sake of my walls that he would be gentle with me at first.

“ **Shit, you so fuckin’ tight, baby… I’mma have to open you up some…** ”

I moaned and welcomed that, enjoying the wide circular motions he was making with his hips.

I was used to eating popcorn again after me and Frank split. But this was gourmet, grade A steak. The look in his eyes and how they would roll closed in between blinks told me he was just as much into this as I was.

His stroke was starting to get to me. Every time he hit a certain spot, my legs would shake and it was getting harder to concentrate when the wet noise between my legs was getting louder.

I whimpered his name. I spread my legs wider, giving him more room to work. I clawed at the sheets. I arched, trembling... He just smirked proudly, watching me cream all over his dick...

There was a sheen of sweat on both of us. I needed something to hold on to, to brace myself...

When I dug my nails into his back, something flashed behind his eyes. I gasped for air as his hand tightened around my throat some more. His strokes became thrusts, making our skin meet hard and smack.

My first instinct was to run.

He made a disapproving noise, smacking my ass and sliding me back down under him before using his free hand and grip my inner thigh to keep me still as he spoke through gritted teeth.

“ **You had all that mouth earlier, girl you better take this fuckin’ dick…** ”

My nails dug deeper and so did he.

I knew I was loud. I couldn’t escape. At this point, he was pounding my shit and I knew it wouldn’t be long before I exploded. That familiar pressure was building up in my lower abdomen.

We graduated from having sex, I was being fucked on and I loved it.

There was no real feelings involved.

He fucked me like I needed to cum and so did he.

“ **Shit, Tremaine…** ** _fuck, don’t stopppp..._** ” I pleaded, dragging my acrylics down his skin to egg him on…

“ ** _Aaah fuck_** **….. this my shit now?** ”

I nodded eagerly, eyes rolling to the back of my head for the millionth time that night. He was trying to control himself but I could practically feel him throbbing inside me… but he was determined to make me finish first. His free hand found my clit, sealing the deal.

The whole floor heard me chant his name like a mantra. My body seized up, and all the energy I had was officially fucked right out of me when that orgasm turned into me squirting. Even afterwards, my legs felt like jello…

He pulled out, panting and sweating and jerking himself until he graciously came on my stomach...

We took a quick nap and went again, this time with me on top.

Waking up and feeling him hard against my ass, I couldn’t pass up on the opportunity. Who knew when I was gonna get dick again? I let my hair down and woke him up to the feeling of me riding him.

I focused on the pleasure even though I was already a little sore from the last workout.

“ **Shit, just one more time…** ”

My hips were tired but I pushed through it. He grunted and helped, meeting my hips as I bounced and grinded on top of him with my hands against his chest. It didn't take long. Whenever I tried to break eye contact, Trey shook his head and grabbed my chin, forcing me to stare right into his eyes until it got too intense and I couldn't take it anymore...

It ended with both of us satisfied and delirious and laughing afterwards about leg cramps, sun rising through the curtains as our cum drained out of me…

It was daylight when my eyes opened again, phone alarm going off to tell me it was 6- _something_ as it vibrated next to my pillow. Trey grunted at the intrusion and shifted closer to me with one arm wrapped around my bare breasts, still asleep. Shifting a bit, I winced and mumbled a curse word. My legs were on fire.

Maybe I wouldn’t move for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> While working on the sequel, I found some, ahem, inspiration when I was creating and learning more about Billie (cues 11 by Trey Songz) so of course said muse found his way into the whole thing. This mini-series just gives a little more meat and potatoes to her character and serves as a hint toward what the future has in store for my girl. This may not be long, I'm gonna write for it until I lose steam while I work on part two. I want to try to be about halfway through with the second installment before I start posting that one! Enjoy.


End file.
